Aria
Aria is the main antagonist of Mobius++. She is a gem hunter intent on destroying every last Gem in existence. Personality While Aria comes off as a shy girl at first, she eventually shows her true colours as a malicious woman. She can use her young appearance to her advantage through being able to control and trick people. Appearance Aria is a short woman. She has fair skin, a skinny body, yellow eyes, and long, dark brown hair. She often wears a dark red shirt with a star on it, blue jeans, white socks and brown shoes. When she reveals her true colours, she wears glasses made from yellow shattered gemstones, a belt with three shattered gemstones (which are the colours red, yellow and blue) covering it, a hibiscus with a red shattered gemstone in the centre of it, and a bracelet made from three, small, yellow gemstones, one of which has a crack in it. When Aria is turned into Hübnerite, she towers over several fusions. She has snow white skin, 13 red eyes (4 on her face and 9 scattered around the rest of her body and clothing), long, red hair, and sharp teeth. She has 6 extra arms, with all 8 of her hands being covered with a red, gradient patern and her gem is on her chest. Hübnerite's clothing consists of a red spandex with red shoulderpads. There is a long sheet of fabric starting from above her naval and ending midway between her legs, with a star shape at the bottom. The sheet is held up with several belts. Hübnerite's gem is a solid gem which is red with a teardrop shape. History Before Mobius++ Before the events of Mobius++, Aria was notorious among gems and humans alike for either: * Capturing and shattering Gems. * When not being able to find Gems, capturing random people, using the Matter Shifter to turn them into Gems and shattering them. Aria later formed the Gem Search Team to find more gems. Mobius++ When the Crystal Gems first learn about people going missing and Gems getting shattered shortly after, Aria, Ike and Ash end up helping them. Aria starts to act kind of sketchy. When the group finds the Matter Shifter, Aria gets the jewellery she made from shattered gems and reveals her intentions. She then ends up turning Ash into a Gem (Coral) and tries to shatter her. The Gems end up getting away before Aria can do anything. When the Gems find Aria next, she reveals that the Gems attacking the team before the reveal were under her control. After a rematch with all the enemy Gems, Aria uses the Matter Shifter on herself. This causes her to turn into Hübnerite, and she battles the gems. The Gems form Obsidian, but end up losing the fight against Hübnerite. Ike and Ash/Coral end up fusing with Obsidian, creating Alpha Obsidian. The gems then poof Hübnerite. Once unfusing, the Gems smash Hübnerite's gem, therefore killing Aria. Category:Antagonists Category:Gems Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Shattered Gems